Status
Affection The Face The Affection level of the MyRoid determines the accessible options when you Call, Talk, or Take a Picture. The MyRoids's Affection also determines her current expression in her Room. Affection has 5 levels: Love, Like, Normal, So-So, and Dislike. To increase Affection, you can give her some items or Talk with her in a favorable way. Motivation The Arrow The Different Levels: * Up (Red): Perfect! Your MyRoid is feeling very motivated * Straight (Green): Normal. Your MyRoids motivation is ordinary * Down (Blue): Not Good. Your MyRoid is not motivated at all * Zzz: Your MyRoid is asleep and charging * Evil Face: Your MyRoid is sick and can not wake up! Use a Medical Robot! Motivation affects the results of Work and Study. The default value is 100 points, although the starting value when your MyRoid is asleep will be 10 points less than this number. To increase Motivation, you can give her some items or Talk with her in a favorable way. When your MyRoid is working or studying, she could be bothered by another MyRoid Master in which her motivation drops by 10 points. Warning her or the use of a Instant Lieutenant will increase the motivation by 20 points (resulting in a net increase of 10 points) and puts the MyRoid into a Concentrated state for the next 10 minutes. Stroking her hair when she's sleeping will increases her Motivation by 3-5 points each time. It's possible to increase the maximum Motivation by 10 permanently, up to a maximum of 300, by giving your MyRoid a "Motivation Sushi", although this has since been replaced by the Doc's Recommendation Packs bonuses which increases Motivation by a lot depending on the Packs you purchase. Battery The Heart. The Different Levels: * Pink (Full Heart): Full charge! No need to go to sleep, active for first 6 hours. * Half-Filled Yellow (50% Power): Still okay, active between 6-12 hours. * Red (Low on Power): A "Time Remaining before Forced Sleep" countdown will appear when she has less than 6 hours of uptime left before she needs to sleep. * Filled Yellow (Charging): MyRoid is now in sleeping (charging) mode. A MyRoid can stay awake for 18 hours before she needs to recharge for 6 hours. Should an early activation be necessary, you can help your own (or other Masters') MyRoid "Activate with Sunny Honey". If she doesn't sleep after the 18 hours, she'll be affected by the Sleepy-Sleepy Virus and will need 12 hours to recharge. However, if you possess a Mr. Sandman item, it will be automatically used to put your MyRoid to sleep automatically before she gets affected. In the event that your MyRoid is hit by the Sleepy Sleepy Virus, you can "use the Medical Robot" to heal her back to her normal state, allow her to be woken up normally. During charging, if you stroke her hair, you can reduce the sleep time by 1 minute, putting her into Pleasant Sleep State for the next 15 minutes. If another MyRoid Master leaves a note on your MyRoom, you can "Read the Note" and also reduce the sleep time by 1 minute as well, putting her into Deep Sleep State for the next 10 minutes. Both Pleasant Sleep and Deep Sleep States can happen simultaneously, so doing both can reduce the sleep time by 2 minutes! Stroking her hair during sleep also as the advantage of increasing her Motivation levels before activation, which can increase the effectiveness of her first Work/Study task after she wakes up. By leaving a note for another Master's MyRoids (shown as "The Blanket is Off" for normally sleeping MyRoids or "Change the Towel" for virus-infected MyRoids), you can reduce the Pleasant Sleep State duration by 1 minute, allowing you to stroke her hair sooner, although the Deep Sleep State for your sleeping MyRoid won't be affected by this. Category:Player Resources